


Me and You

by suchitis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 10x15 when Jackson comes home and tells April about his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and You

April was lying on their bed, drinking camomile tea reading a medical journal when Jackson came into the bedroom freshly showered. She looked up and smiled at him, throwing the cover off on the side next to her. This was what Jackson liked best about them. The fact that they could communicate without words. It gave him hope, because this was what love was supposed to be. 

He slowly sat down and started drawing circles at the back of April's hand. Without him having to say it April knew what was up. 

“Did you meet Stephanie in HR?” she asked quietly. 

He looked up at her and nodded. “I said that I'm sorry, but she just said she's moving on. Which is good, the best I could expect really.”

After a moment of silence he continued, “She said that I got a story to tell my grandchildren. And that she got looks of pity. You know what's the worst part April? We did get a story. We did get a freaking story at the expense of hurting two people who didn't deserve to be hurt that way.”

April was now rubbing circles at the back of his hand. She kept silent and waited for him to finish. 

 “April will we have to live with this guilt forever? The guilt of hurting two people because of our selfishness?”

April looked up at him and said, “I had the same fears you did. I kept thinking about how we could start a life on the foundation of curses we would get from those who were hurt.

“We humiliated them Jackson. You brought Stephanie at a wedding only to leave her for the bride. I left Matthew at the altar in front of all of his family and friends. I couldn't understand how we could start a life by hurting so many people."

She grasped his hand in both of hers and looked at him with bright eyes. “But then you said you wanted the whole damn thing. And I knew that no matter what, we did the right thing. Because we saved ourselves and Stephanie and Matthew a lot of pain in the long run. Can you imagine me living my entire life with you being my greatest 'what if'? I would have freaked out because it was always you Jackson. Being with you was like breathing because you took all my craziness and defended me and stood up for me. Being away from you was the worst time of my life. We could never have just stayed friends. You know it just as well as I do.

“And years from now when Stephanie finds someone perfect for her and when Matthew marries someone who loves him the way he deserves to be loved the pain will go away. Because when they find someone to love they'll know that what happened was for the best. Even if the way it happened wasn't.”

Jackson looked at his wife and knew he was right to follow Mark's advice. 

“You're right. We were meant to happen. Notice how I was the one spinning out of control and you calmed me down? That has to be a sign.”

“It is. It was always Me and You.”

“Me and You.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
